


Alone

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, First Time Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare





	Alone

^She had waited weeks to be alone; she was starting to think she'd never been alone again. Everyone was at Deanna's tonight, and she had stayed behind complaining of a headache. Daryl was with Aaron and Eric, and she had the house all to herself. She ran a tub and soaked for a long time in boiling, hot water wishing she didn't feel so wound up. Her plans, such as they were, were to have a bath, lay in her clean bed and enjoy some _alone time_. It really wasn't much to write home about, but it suited her and was about the best she'd had to look forward to in a while. Her hands became prune-like, and she decided it was about time for bed.

She poured a glass of wine and crawled onto her bed taking a huge sip. It went straight to her head, as she expected, and she smiled trying to pull to mind a good elicit fantasy as she reached over to switch off the lamp. She couldn't stop thinking about Daryl's bare shoulders as he was shirtless and working on his motorcycle this afternoon. She had been watering plants in the front yard and lo and behold he was right at the end of the driveway in nothing but jeans that had fit him a lot better a few months ago before he'd lost weight. When he crouched down, they were wanting to come right off, and she found herself wishing they would. She had been caught staring by Aaron, and she smiled at him embarrassed and shook her head bringing herself back to reality. Aaron wore a grin she'd never seen before and whispered to her, "Why don't you say something?"

Without thinking twice she'd given him Daryl's typical response to such teasing "Pfft!" Then she walked back up to the house smiling back at him. She liked Aaron, and he was becoming a close friend that she could always find in a good mood and ready to talk. She hadn't told him about her feelings for Daryl, but apparently, they were clear as day, and she hoped nobody else had noticed.

She closed her eyes and pictured his skin and then imagined the way he always smelled, dirty but somehow the best smell she knew. Everything about him made her heart sing, but she normally fought these thoughts. Moments alone like this she could pretend she could tell him everything she felt and dream that he felt the same. It always made her a little sad to think of him this way because he had become like a mirage to her. He was all she wanted in a friend, and she trusted him completely. She found every inch of him a thing of beauty, but she could never reach him. She could tell him any old time how she felt, nothing was stopping her but plain old fear. She was terrified that she'd back him into a corner where he'd have to let her down easy and then she wouldn't be able to live with herself or face him quite the same way.

She focused her mind on his face and his body. She wished she could touch him whenever she wanted to, instead of the few times it happened by necessity. She remembered the way he'd held onto her when she found them at Terminus. He ran to her and hugged her so tightly she could still feel it when she had time to think of it. His hair in her face and her arms wrapped around him she hadn't felt such happiness since this whole thing began.

She ran her hand down her body feeling more lonely than aroused, but she began to touch herself because she likely wouldn't have this much privacy again for a while. It didn't take long for her to close her eyes and think only of his hands on her body and the smell of his warm skin against hers. She turned on her side and pressed her face into the pillow trying to quiet her breathing before realizing she was alone in the house. Why shouldn't she enjoy herself? She hadn't been alone in ages, and she had needs. It felt like she had to go around pretending she wasn't a sexual being. The thought of him had made her wet, and her fingers made swift circles around her clit, and she wondered if she'd ever have sex again. She let out a soft moan and felt herself getting close. She imagined him over top of her and her undoing his pants, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her back arched slightly under the covers, and she turned her head back towards the door sighing heavily, and then it dawned on her that there was a figure in the doorway and she froze instantly.

_He knew she'd lose it if she saw him but he couldn't move. She was mostly in silhouette and definitely touching herself. She was moaning, and he saw her lick her lips, and he couldn't help getting hard watching it._

_He'd never seen a woman do this. It was so fucking hot all he could think about was what her pussy felt like right now, probably wet and soft. Jesus! He had to walk away right now. Just walk away, but then she was looking at him. A fucking creep in the doorway watching her. What the hell am I doing?_

She didn't make a sound. She couldn't scream and very little scared her after what she'd been through, but this?

This was terrifying.

She had known before it was even visually clear,  that is was Daryl, and she had no clue what the hell to do next.

Despite herself, she groaned in humiliation and rolled over toward the wall.

"Sorry, Daryl, but you didn't knock. Now let's pretend this didn't happen, OK?" She shoved her hand under her pillow and waited for him to speak or leave wishing he'd do one or the other.

Then she felt him sit on the bed behind her and she froze again.

"Were you just...?" he began.

"You aren't good at pretending, are you, Daryl?" she said almost laughing. She groaned again softly wishing she could disappear and threw the blanket over her head.

"You do that?" he asked.

"Daryl, I am really embarrassed right now. Is there some reason you're asking me that besides torturing me?" she responded.

There was a long silence, and she could feel him shifting on the bed behind her. "I just...liked it," he said, in a low voice.

She turned her head under the blanket missing fresh air and pulled the sheet down enough to see his face. He was looking down at his hands and fidgeting. He looked at her when she turned to him, and his face was red.

"You really didn't think women did that?" she asked.

"Never thought about it much...don't think of women needing to," he spoke.

"Well, now you know," she smiled, turning away her face still burning with humiliation. "Women have the same needs you do."

He lay down on the bed behind her and put his arm behind his head. _What the hell is going on?_  She thought.

She rolled over in his direction "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about it now," he said.

She sighed and frowned wondering what a person was supposed to say in a situation like this. "Daryl, I swear I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"You mad at me?" he asked, sounding a little like a kid.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me for forgetting to lock the door," she laughed.

"I'm glad you forgot. I do it too ya know?"

"Yeah?" she said sarcastically, hoping he wouldn't quite pick up on it.

"What were you thinking about?"

She smiled, "I don't think I can tell you that."

"Sometimes...I think about you," he confessed. "Now are you mad?"

"Remember this afternoon when you were working on your bike?" she said, deciding she may as well be honest since he was.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about that" she answered.

He draped his arm over her body and pushed his face in next to her neck "So, you're saying you thought about me? While you were doin' that?"

"Daryl, please. Are you trying to rub it in or what?" she groaned.

"I just wanna know," he whispered.

"Yes, I was thinking about you, all alone, in my bed, like an idiot, while I was doing 'that.'"

She put her hands over her face and wanted to die a little.

"You ever thought about...doing more than just thinking about it?"

"Briefly, but I decided against it."

"Why?" he sounded puzzled

"Because I thought you'd either laugh or run away and I figured it was just easier to keep thinking about it."

She couldn't believe she was telling him this.

He was breathing on her neck, and from nowhere he kissed her collarbone, and she couldn't breathe.

"Do you want to?" he asked softly.

"What are you asking me, Daryl?"

"Do you want to do more than think about it? I want to crawl under these sheets and show you what I think about," he growled.

"Jesus!" she gasped.

"...lock the door first," she added.

He got up and turned the lock on the doorknob and pulled the sheets back on the bed enough to slide underneath. He reached for her only to find she didn't have anything on. He couldn't believe his luck, and she moaned as he ran his hands over her bare skin. He placed his hand on her hip turning her towards him.

She looked up at his face and briefly appeared timid and questioning. He leaned down kissing her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You OK with this?" he asked, and she nodded starting to look a little more comfortable. He kissed her again, and she opened her mouth taking his tongue into her mouth and moving her own against it. Everything suddenly moved fast and became intense as she reached out and began pulling at his clothing desperate to feel his skin against hers. He helped and before she knew it she was wrestling with the buckle of his belt, and he was grasping for her breasts, and they were twisted into each other trying to do five things at once. Years of sexual tension was erupting into an uncoordinated mess of limbs and mouths. She sat up pulling his pants off of him and then he knelt before her. He was a fine sight naked. He was tanned dark brown everywhere, but his lower half was white and clean, and he had was as gorgeous as she'd imagined. He lay her down and crawled between her legs, running one hand under her head, touching her all over with the other. She was breathing fast, and she grabbed his back as he moved on top of her running her hands down till they found his ass. She whimpered suddenly needing him inside her. He touched her finally where she needed it, and he growled into her neck when he discovered how ready she was. "Fuck sake, Carol, you're so wet!"

"Uh huh," she breathed.

He pushed a finger inside her, and she was warm and tight. He wanted to make her cum, and he never wanted to let her go. He could hardly believe she was letting him touch her this way.

"You're so beautiful."

She was panting softly as he touched her and he continued fingering her and kissing her breasts, and everywhere else he could reach. "I wanna make you feel good..."

"You are."

She reached down and gently took hold of his dick, and she moaned at how wonderful it felt. She'd missed intimacy so much, and it had been forever since she had been with anyone she really cared about. She loved Daryl and she'd always known that. He was smooth and warm and hard as stone. She moved her hand up and down his length, and he moved his hips in time with her hand. "Jesus! You keep doin' that, and I'm gonna want to be taking this thing further," he growled.

She answered by rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance, and he looked down at her as if to say, "Watch it, woman!"

He hissed.

"Who's stopping you?" she said. It was all the go-ahead he needed as he pushed into her body slow and she moaned louder than she intended. "Don't stop!"


End file.
